Power conversion systems supply power to a variety of electronic systems, such as telecom and/or data communication equipment.
Various types of power converter circuitry has been developed for converting electrical energy to one form or the other, such as from AC to DC, from DC to AC and DC to DC. Many types of power converters also utilize transformers to electrically isolate the input source and power control circuitry from the load or loads that are coupled at an output thereof. In most converter topologies, there may be only a weak or no correlation between an average output current and the peak or average current in the primary switch devices in the converter. Accordingly, in order to provide feedback associated with output power or output current, existing designs typically require direct access to the output. For instance, if no direct access is available to an output load current, it may be necessary to level shift or transfer load current information across the isolation barrier. This approach tends to significantly increase the cost and can add additional inefficiencies.